Somebody Out There
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy tell Gabi his feelings for her through a song. Song-fic to David Archuleta's song.


_**Somebody Out There**_

**AN: Song-fic to David Archuleta's song Somebody Out There. Troy tells his feelings for Gabriella through a song. **

Troy Bolton sat at a table outside on East High's campus. He sat at the table where his fellow basketball players were talking about some new hot girl. He toned them out as he stared at what he considers God's gift to the world. That was known as Gabriella Montez, also one of Troy's best friends. He started to like Gabriella when she moved to Albuquerque a few months ago.

He couldn't get her out of his head and he wished that he could just tell her but was afraid that if he did, he'll scare her off or ruin their close friendship. No one knew of Troy's feelings towards Gabriella. He tries not to make it obvious but sometimes that backfires. Chad shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yo Hoops, you okay man?" Chad asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine," Troy said not turning away from Gabriella.

"Troy who are you staring at?"

"No one Chad, come on let's go to the gym." Troy got up, took one last glance at Gabriella before he walked away. The rest of the table followed him.

**After Practice**

Gabriella walked down the empty halls of East High as school was almost over for the day. She and Troy had made plans to go to his house and hang out. It was her free period as she walked towards the gym knowing that Troy had gym. She stopped and waited by the gym doors hoping Troy didn't exit through the other doors.

The bell rang as Troy and his teammates walked through the doors. Troy instantly saw Gabriella through the crowd that was forming in the halls. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked towards and hugged her. He took in a breath of her scent and pulled away.

"So you ready for an afternoon full of fun?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked towards the front of the school.

"Oh yeah, can't wait," Gabriella replied sarcastically. Troy chuckled at her response as they walked through the school doors.

"Man its getting warmer these days," Troy said as they approach his car in the parking lot.

"Yeah it's starting to feel like summer and not spring," Gabriella replied as they got into his car. They talked about their day as Troy drove towards Troy's house. They finally arrived and stepped into the house.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"In the kitchen," he heard his mom yell. He and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and found food all over the room.

"Mom are we having a party?" Troy asked. Lucille turned around to face Troy and Gabriella.

"No Troy, your dad somehow forgot to tell me that he was in charge of a staff meeting this month. He just told me this morning and since I didn't have anything ready for the staff, I took the whole day off to get everything prepared," Lucille said as she pulled out a try of fresh sugar cookies.

"Mom it's just a staff meeting, you don't need all this food," Troy said grabbing a sugar cookie. Lucille smacked his hand and he pulled it back rubbing it.

"Troy you are not allow to eat this cookies or the rest of the food! And yes I do need all these food so I can be a good host. And so people can eat, now go upstairs and hang out with Gabi," Lucille said checking on her chicken enchiladas.

"Okay but can I have something to eat?"

"Here," Lucille put 2 slices of monkey bread and 5 chocolate chip cookies on a plate and handed to him.

"Share Troy," Lucille said as Troy stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Mrs. Bolton if you need help, I'm more than willing to help you," Gabriella replied. Troy put his plate on the table as he poured a glass of milk for him.

"Oh no thank you sweetheart. I got everything under control, just go hang out with Troy."

"Okay but if you need any help just call for me okay?"

"Well do Gabi."

Troy and Gabriella walked up to his room. Troy put his plate of food on the night stand and drank his milk. Gabriella sat at the chair near his computer.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked before biting into a slice of monkey bread.

"Talk," Gabriella replied. Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean talk?"

"Like talk, you know one of our personal talks. I haven't talked to you since 2 months ago."

"Oh okay, well spill you secrets Gabi."

"No, I want to play 20 questions."

"Geez pick what you want to do already."

"Oh shut up Troy. Anyways, how've you've been doing these past few weeks? You seem a little distracted these days."

"I feel fine. Everything's great and I haven't been distracted these days."

"Right, I never asked you this before but do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, well no but I do have someone in mind."

"Oh who?"

"No once you know."

"Come on Troy, tell me please?"

"Nope can't do Montez."

"Troy please, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"No." suddenly the door of Troy's room opened to find Troy's mom.

"Uh Gabi can I borrow you in the kitchen for a minute?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah sure thing Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella got up and turned to Troy.

"I'm not dropping this topic till I found out who you like Troy," she said and left. Troy rolled his eyes as a soft smile appears on his face. He got up and walked to his closet. He pulled out a guitar. His mom had bought for him saying he needs new hobbies beside basketball.

After weeks of it just staying in his closet, he decided to try and learn how to play it. He brought it over to his bed and sat down. He had learned how to play and had learned a new song. He has been practicing for quite a while.

No one knows of his guitar skills, not even his parents. He started to play.

"There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere to show you the tenderness you need, somebody to hold you when worries control you. I'd give anything if only you knew it was me ohh... mm...," he sang as he strummed the guitar.

Gabriella walked into the room as he stopped singing. She looked a little surprise to see Troy with a guitar. Troy looked up at her.

"You play guitar?" Gabriella asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah, a little," Troy replied.

"Do you mind playing for me?" Troy hesitated a bit but decided to play for her.

"Okay well I learn this song because it expresses exactly how I feel about the girl and. Don't laugh if I mess up," Troy said. Gabriella nodded as Troy starts to play.

_Sitting' all alone in your room  
Thinking' that the world's let you down  
All you ever wanted to do is trust someone to always be around  
You've had a lot of lessons to learn from  
Some of them hit you so hard  
And I keep believing someday you'll see, you don't have to be alone_

CHORUS:  
There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
Somebody to hold you when worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me  
Ohh... mm..

I've been watching' you go through all of these things for a while, oh  
There's gotta be a way to bring you back  
'Cause it's worth it when you smile, oh  
It doesn't have to hurt you forever  
It doesn't have to last too long, yeah  
If you're wondering where to turn to  
I hope that you know

There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
Somebody to hold you when worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me

I wanna be there when you're in need  
I would never be long if you were waiting  
When you gonna see, if you could only see

There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
Somebody to hold you when worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me

Hmm...

I'd give anything; oh  
Anything at all  
I think it's time that you knew it was me

Troy finished and looked up to her smiling at Troy.

"Troy you should sing that to her, you'll make her very happy," she said. Troy chuckled.

"I just did," he said smiling a little. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Gabriella, I know that you and I are just friends but I want to be more. I had never felt like this towards anyone else in my entire life. Ever since I saw you on your first day at East High, I couldn't get you out of my head. All I can think about is you. I couldn't find enough will power to come and tell you because I thought I scare you off or that it will ruin our friendship. I hope it doesn't because I don't know how I can live without you being in my life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Gabriella, I'm completely head over heels in love with you," Troy said. Gabriella stared at him in awe.

"Say something," Troy said.

"Troy you are the sweetest most unbelievable guy in the world," she said.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked. She smiled and laughed at him.

"Yes and Troy I would never run away from you ever," Gabriella replied making Troy smile.

"So what happens now?"

"I think this is the part where you ask me to be your girlfriend."

Troy looked at her stunned.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Gabriella would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Troy." He smiled and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and returns it. He pulled away.

"I'm glad my mom bought me this guitar," he said leaning his head against hers.

"Yeah me too," Gabriella replied giggling.

**AN: Okay just a one-shot because I love the song! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
